


Burning The Candle

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just some kinky wax play!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Winny Winchester. I hope that you like it! Thanks for the request!
> 
> *****

The room was bathed in candlelight, the sharp flames flickering across the walls like wheat swaying in the wind.

 

Dean looked at his lover laid out before him as if he'd never seen such beauty, such an exquisite work of art, a masterpiece.

 

Sam's arms were tied to the headboard with black silk cord, his feet tied to the footboard in the same fashion, legs spread wide. His eyes were covered with a dark blue piece of material.

 

Dean pulled a small bottle of cherry flavored oil off of the bedside table, flicked the cap open and poured a liberal amount into his hands. He rubbed his hands together and settled his bare ass right over Sam's naked crotch...causing his cock to come to attention, immediately curving against the crack of Dean's ass. Dean laughed a low seductive growl and slid his slick hands up his brothers chest. Sam moaned under his touch. 

 

Dean was moving his hands in a circular pattern up and down his chest. His thumbs circling around his nipples, then slowly up to his shoulders, across those muscular arms and back down.

 

"Is that cherry scented oil?" Sam giggled.

 

Dean licked across one of Sam's nipples, then sucked on the nub - nibbling on it a moment for good measure. Sam moaned out, panting "Dean," his hips bucking. 

 

Dean leaned down to Sam's ear. "Uh huh. You taste like cherries, too."

 

Dean continued to slick Sam's chest, legs and arms with the oil until he was glistening in the flutter of light glowing in the room. Dean reached to the table again, pulling a blue candle to him.

 

"You know, I was doing some reading the other day," Dean said as he tipped the candle over turning it slightly in his hand...the flame melting more of the wax. It ran from the candle and dripped onto Sam's chest, onto his left nipple. Sam gasped out at the slight sting of the hot substance tickling his skin. "That wax play could be quite fun," Dean continued as he was still rotating the candle...his arm slowly moving toward the other nipple, the wax drip drip dripping, running on his baby brother's chest. "It said that after the wax cools and is peeled off, that it leaves the area extra sensitive. Did you know that Sammy?"

 

"Nuuuughh," Sam responded as he shook his head.

 

"I didn't think so, your kinks tend to be more along the lines of tie me up tie me down. But when I was reading that story, something happened," Dean continued as he set the candle down and picked up another, this one red in color. He tilted it, letting the wax fall in a small, slow but steady stream. He was twisting the candle in his hand, allowing an even burn. He scooted down Sam's legs, letting the flow of wax dribble onto his stomach, weaving it across the sixpack lines in his perfect body.

 

"Do you know what happened to me Sammy," he asked, his voice low and gruff, sexy.

 

"N-no-no," Sam panted.

 

"I got the best picture in my head, this picture. You tied up at my mercy, me covering you with wax. I got so hard Sammy," Dean told him as he tilted the candle again, the wax falling into Sam's belly button. "I pulled my pants down," he continued. "My dick was so hard I had to touch myself. I closed my eyes and imagined that it was you touching me. I thought about the hot wax covering your body, my hands spreading it around on you. I stroked my cock, Sam...wanting you, thinking about you."

 

Dean set the candle down and began to peel the cooled wax off of Sam's nipples, the oil making the task easy, and needless to say, no painful hair removal.

As he pulled the first bit of wax off of one of Sam's nipples, Dean found that his skin was still warm, and that it was dark pink in color. He latched onto the overstimulated nub and began to tweak it with his tongue between sucks from his perfect mouth. 

 

He slid his hand over to the other nipple and began to pull and tug the wax off as his mouth still worked on the first. When the wax was pulled free, Dean began to pinch and work the nipple between his fingers. Sam was writhing and moaning with need beneath him. Dean sat up and finished pulling all of the wax from his brother's body, and then picked up a candle in each hand, tipping them at the same time, the wax falling onto Sam's already overly sensitive skin. The hot splatter of wax almost echoed through the room. The warm, runny liquid was running over Sam's body, down his sides...down his chest and again pooling in his abs and belly button. Dean quickly set the candles down and slid his hands up Sam's chest, he rocked back and forth with such intensity that Sam's cock was sliding between his ass cheeks.

 

"Guuuuuuh, nuhhhhh...D-d-d-deeeeeeean! Oh baby, need you!!" Sam shouted. 

 

Dean smirked and reached up and pulled the blindfold off of Sam's eyes. Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam chastely on the lips, wiping his hands off on the sheets beneath him. He reached back to the table and picked up the oil. He poured more of the shiny liquid into his hands and rubbed them together, he reached behind himself and rubbed against his opening, the other hand rubbing slowly up and down Sam's blood red, leaking cock. Dean lifted and positioned himself over Sam's hard cock then slid down onto his massive erection.

 

"FUCKING CHRIST!!" Sam shouted as he tried to sit up, but as he was still tied to the bed, he was effectively yanked back down. Dean rocked his hips slowly at first...sliding up and down his brother's beautiful cock.

 

"Dean, oh baby, like that...YES!!! Oh God, pl-please untie me, need to touch you," Sam begged. Dean leaned forward and took his mouth. Sam moaned loudly as his orgasm was building. "DEAN, untie me, my arms...PLEASE."

 

Dean amazingly kept his pace as he reached up and untied Sam's arms. When he did, Sam sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean tightly as Dean continued to ride him.

 

"Oh Sammy!! Fuck baby...oh God!! I'm coming ..." he shouted as he shot his load between their bodies. Sam came hard, his body falling back to the mattress as his orgasm overtook his body. He shot his seed deep inside Dean's body as he continued to ride him fast and hard, milking him dry.

 

Dean fell forward, his hand on either side of Sam's head. He was panting hard, sweat trickling down his face. "I.Fucking.Love.You." he panted in short breaths.He slid off of Sam's lap and collapsed onto the bed. 

 

"Dean?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Finish telling me about when you were reading about the wax play!"

 

~end


End file.
